


Julian One Shots

by roseandremus



Series: Julian Bashir Stories [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus





	1. Chapter 1

You had gone to both medical school and Starfleet with Julian, so it was a surprise to both of you when you were both assigned to Deep Space Nine. While that was a thrill, the ride there wasn’t. The whole trip Julian had flirted with Jadzia Dax, a trill that was your pen pal years back. Jadzia was a patient person if anything. She gave you several glances throughout the trip. You decided half way to study up on the station and Bajor. You learned that a Cardassian, Garak, had stayed after Cardassia left. During which it was called Terok Nor, and its bartender, Quark, would be staying.  
After a long trip, you met Major Kira and Commander Sisko. You blanked for awhile so it was surprising when Julian said,“Watch your step.”  
Looking down, you saw the floor was higher and that you would have tripped. You gave him a nod of gratitude and followed the Major to sickbay. You were lost in thought and focus of your surroundings. So when you came back to reality, you realized you arrived at sickbay. Your new home was a beautiful mess, but you didn’t care. The major apologized for the condition of sickbay, but Julian said what you were feeling. But in the process, he insulted Bajor and the Bajorans and the Major noticed.  
“Thank you for welcoming us to your home, Major,” you interrupted saving your friend from sudden death.  
“No problem lieutenant,” the Major replied leaving in peace.  
“Welcome home Julian,” you whispered under your breath.  



	2. Chapter 2

You and Julian were the only StarFleet Medical personnel on the station, so after awhile the two of you had nothing but projects to do. That was not a good prospect considering the two of you were quite honestly the most immature people when you’re bored or so Miles says. The two of you decided to bet on how many ships would visit the station that day and at the end of the day the two of you asked Odo. Odo proceeded to inform you that fifteen ships visited the station that day and you thanked him and left.

Julian followed up behind wearing one of the brightest smiles you had ever seen. It was almost worth what came next. The two of you then went to Garak and you asked the embarrassing question of if he had a wedding dress. It turned out he did and luckily Garak didn’t ask any questions. You asked how much payment was required and Garak said it was paid for before handing you the dress in a bag and basically shoving the two of you out.

You added the incident to the list of ‘I think I’ve been set up’ along with the fact that Julian knew the exact number of ships visiting that day. Thinking back on it, you realized that Odo was smirking when he said fifteen. When you reached Julian’s quarters, as part of the agreement, you were shoved into the bathroom to get dressed.

You whined the whole way to the bathroom so Julian whispered in a not so innocent way, “We bet and you lost, so you have to do it.”

He then shut the door and left you to the untraditionally grey wedding dress. It took you a few minutes to get into the monstrosity, and you soon realized Garak had to have had your measurements for the dress fit perfectly.

You walked back into the main area where Julian sat on the couch waiting for you. He didn’t look up until you informed him, “I never imagined myself in a wedding dress. Especially not like this.”

Julian was speechless for a moment and you didn’t feel comfortable at first but then he said, “You look even better in it than I pictured. You look so beautiful now and always (f/n).”

If asked about the next moment, you would say that Julian simply asked you to be his significant other, but Julian would say that he quickly walked over and kissed you before asking you to be his significant other. Both would say that you said yes before kissing him. Garak would then say that the dress was definitely perfect at their wedding many years later.


	3. Plague

You happened to have the worst luck Julian had ever seen. As it happened to be, you managed to be a plague that had been dead for over six hundred years. That meant that you were in quarantine with Julian, who was trying so hard to kill it.

“You have rotten luck, you know that?”

“Nah. I thought that I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time multiple times on purpose.” 

The expression on your face when you said that made Julian think that he was decoration for your defeating this plague. Then, the plague decided to rear its ugly face and make you hack so hard Julian thought your lung was going to come out of your mouth. He inclined you every time you started at the coughing fits, but he didn’t stop working for a moment in those heart-weakening 48 hours.

By the time Julian fixed the plague to kill itself, you looked about as pale as a corpse and as weak as a baby. It broke Julian’s heart to see you like this and all he wanted to do was cuddle you up and whisper sweet nothings into your ear.

About an hour after the plague died, the Commander appeared and told you that you had the next week or two off to get your breath back. You gave him one of your special smiles that spoke for you. Julian informed the pair of you that he would be keeping watch of you until he was satisfied with your recovery. All he received was a moan of ‘I didn’t mean for this to happen’.

Julian told the nurse that he would be back in two days and that the infirmary was hers for the time. He grabbed his ‘[your name] of might needs’ kit and proceeded to follow you to your room while joking about how only you could get a dead plague. You replied with how only Julian would think of how to kill a dead plague.

Once the pair of you walked into the rooms, you collapsed onto the couch and waved him to follow. The two of you had done this after every ‘[name] gets a dead/unknown illness’ incident. Julian wrapped his arms around you while getting the two of you comfortable on the couch. The two of you were almost asleep when a hacking attack appeared. Julian rubbed circles into your back until you could breathe regularly again. A few hours later if someone were to walk in, they would see you and Julian cuddling asleep on the couch in civies.


End file.
